


Lashing at a Liar

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Alya Salt, Bustier salt, Episode Fix-It: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, F/F, F/M, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila salt, M/M, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, The Lila Role-Player Is Not Welcome, Written Before Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: Short Stories of Lila Rossi getting exposed as the liar she is.Not all will be happy.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 42
Kudos: 697





	1. Exposed By Your Lover

Lila Rossi woke up. It was time for another day of school. As always her Mother had to leave early to work, leaving a note that she loved her and hoped to be back for dinner tonight. 

Lila ate her breakfast in silence, had a shower, got dress then walked to school. 

Lila didn't know when the lying started it was mainly due to the fact that her parents broke up. She never saw her Dad who had moved to Canada and her Mum was always working. 

She wanted to be popular, like really popular, having people tread you like a goddess so she told made up stories of her and famous people and no matter how stupid the lies were everyone believe them all expect 3 people. 

The first person was Ladybug the hero of Paris who somehow found out about her lie about them being best friends and told her off in front of Adrien Agreste the boy she liked and was trying to impress but Ladybug ruined it.  
After that she had a deep hated for Ladybug and wanted to destroy her. 

The second person was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who was in her class, she didn't meet Marinette on her first day but yet somehow she knew that she was lying but luckily due to her quick thinking she come up with another lie which made Marinette look like the bad person. She did give Marinette another chance and be friends with her but she had none of it so she threatened her saying she will take all of her friends and Adrien away from her. 

The third person was Adrien Agreste the boy she loved, I mean how could she not love The Adrien Agreste, super hot model with perfect manners, he was perfect in everything. Adrien was there when Ladybug call her out and Adrien keep asking her not to lie but she was having none of it. She wanted Adrien all to herself and she meant all to herself meaning no friends just her. 

Adrien arrived at school he saw Nino talking with Alya and Marinette this was perfect, he happily waved to them "Hi everyone" 

"Adrien" Adrien and Nino did their fist bump "Marinette can I talk with you please" 

"Sure Adrien what is it?" 

"Marinette" 

"Hey Adrien" Lila wrapped her arms around him "I really need your help today, I broke my hand due to helping my Great Aunt who works in the FBI" 

"Lila I was talking to Marinette don't be rude", he moved her arm from him "So as I was saying Marinette" 

Lila couldn't believe it Adrien was more interested in Marinette in her.

Lila got up and close to Adrien "You are the smartest person in the school" 

Adrien pushed Lila away "Lila Rossi will you please shut the fuck up, Im trying to ask Marinette out on a date" 

Their was complete and utter silence you couldn't even here a penny drop. Alya and Nino was shocked and happy as their ship was about to become cannon, Marinette looked like she was on cloud 9 and Lila was angry that Adrien would full in love with her. 

"What did you just say?" Lila angrily asks 

"Shut the fuck up" 

"No not that" 

"I want to ask Marinette out on a date" 

"What do you see in her?" Lila sounded shocked she needed to know, there was no way the boy she love was going to go out with the girl she was trying to destroy.

"Marinetti's kind, funny, beautiful, she brings the best out in everyone. Is there for all of us and never asks to be thanks but most importantly is that she sees me as a real person not a rich famous model like you, my Father and my fans see me because that person is fake, he not real, Marinette knows the real me, the boy who wants a normal life, a quiet life, no fans, living in a normal house with a normal life, like normal people, Marinette doesn't see me as an Agreste" 

"And that good?" Lila asks 

"It's amazing, an Agreste has to be perfect, kind to everyone even liars like you" 

Marinette covered her mouth trying not to laugh, Lila was shocked as was everyone else who was watching them. 

"Im not a lair Adrien" 

"Yes you are, I was there when Ladybug called you out" 

"B-bu" 

"I was hoping on doing nothing and letting you run fuck up but then Marinette told me that you threaten her, that you would make her life hell and take away her friends, she was almost akumatized because of you" 

Marinette could believe it, how did Adrien knew that Lila threaten her. Especially as the only person she told was Cat Noir unless, no it can't be. 

"Oh come on Adrien, I didn't threaten Marinette, she threaten me" 

"Because that sounds like something Marinette would do, Marinette the sweetest person in the world who goes out and in to help people with their problems, has helped everyone of her friends including me, Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale" 

"She's just doing it for attention" 

"No, she helps people, if they are feeling down, she will make them happy. I wanted to go to the cinema and see the movie my Mom was in but I had 100s of fans chasing after me due to the perfume ad.  
Marinette helped me escape my fans and see my Mum's movie sure I was taken by my akumatized bodyguard, but Marinette risked getting embarrassed to help a friend in need and it's not just me, Juleka got her photo curse lifted, Marc and Nathaniel wrote a comic book about Ladybug, Chloe mom stayed in Paris to be with her daughter and it's all because of Marinette" 

"She's still bullying me and I will prove it" 

"Antonio Russo, Emiliano Ferrari,Giovanni Bianchi, Leonardo Coasta, Donna Ricci, you know who those people are Lila?" 

"Do I?" Lila did knew, they were the people she destroyed due to them not believing her lies and tried to call her out, how did Adrien found out?

"They found out about you lying and just like with Marinette, they stood up against you, tried to saved their friends form you. But you turned the tables around made it like you where the victim and they were the villains, like you're doing to Marinette right now" 

"I never even heard of those people" 

Adrien got his phone out and showed a picture of him with Antonio, Emiliano, Giovanni,Leonardo and Donna in a cafe in Rome. 

"Really nice people, shame you bullied them to keep your lies secret but maybe we should bring in the special guest that I invited" 

"What special guest?" 

"LILA ROSSI" 

Lila froze up that was her Mom, she found out about everything she was fucked.

"M-mum" 

"You are in so much trouble" 

"I can explain" 

"You said that the school was closed due to that Ladybug and Cat Noir could not save anyone" 

"But the school was attacked"

"Then why did your teacher say that you were in Achu" 

"She much have misheard me" 

"I did not" 

Miss Bustier was standing with Principal Damolces both looked very angry 

"Lila Rossi you have made a mockery of this school now will you and your Mother join me in my office" 

Lila was angry, angry that her lies where unmasked by the boy she loved. Why would he do that? She was ruined, she was going to be all alone and it was all his through and Marinette Dupain-Cheng what did Adrien see in her?

Suddenly she saw an akuma, she smiled and rushed to get it, everyone was shocked, she pulled the akuma into her jacket "Hawk Moth, I know what you want you want the Miraculous, I what to destroy Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste" 

Suddenly without waring Lila was hit in the head by a baton belonging to a famous kitty, the Akuma flew out. 

Cat Noir picked up the baton and open the screen calling the police "This is Cat Noir, I need to make an arrest at Françoise Dupont High School, Lila Rossi, just tried to akumatized herself and is working with Hawk Moth" 

Everyone was shocked as Adrien Agreste and Cat Noir where the same "I was right girl" 

"I will tell Hawk Moth and your Father, I wander how Gabriel Agreste will react to his son being Cat Noir? I wonder if Cat Noir will be no more because no way that Perfect Adrien Agreste would be allowed to be Cat Noir and no Cat Noir means Ladybug will fail" 

An army of Swat teams arrived and handcuff Lila,Cat Noir reaches in her pocket and pulls out her phone he looks at the contacts "Why is my Father saved in your contacts?" 

"You're sure?"

"You think I would not know my Father contact number"

"I want Gabriel Agreste at the police station and he is going to reveal everything that he and Lila have been talking in those phone calls"

Lila was taken away, Cat Noir looked at his friends, they looked shocked, he saw Marinette who smiled she walked to him and gave him a huge hug "Thank you Kitty" a small kiss on the cheeks. 

Cat Noir smiled "Bugaboo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:This is the start of 4 new stores about Lila Rossi being exposed. There will be a 2 parter. 
> 
> Next Chapter: A Sad Story in which Adrien faces the Consequence of knowing Lila is a lair and doing nothing even through she was hurting his friends.


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien faces the Consequences of keeping the fact that Lila was a Liar to himself

Never in a million years Adrien Agreste through he would be here. But yet he was in a police station sitting in an interrogation room but not on the right side of the table (The one in which cops use) the other side, the one no one wants to be on. 

The room is cold and dark which felt right for an interrogation room, Adrien rubbed his hand over his finger which used to have his Miraculous. Ladybug took it away earlier today when Lila was revealed for the lair she was. 

"Thanks for doing this" Adrien knew that voice it belong to his crush/best friend Ladybug. 

Ladybug entered the room, pull the chair out and sat down, she looked at Adrien 

"Marinette can"

"Just stop Adrien you know full well this would happen" 

Ladybug was right, he did know but because of the person he his didn't do anything about it and was now paying the price. 

"You knew Lila Rossi was lying since the second I call her out but did you tell any of your friends? No you keep your mouth shut and when she came back and continued to lie and tried to ruin my life, did you step up?" 

Adrien opened his mouth 

"No you didn't, you let her continue to play everyone, your friends and you did it because you wanted to protect the feelings of the liar but what about your friends and me? Do our feelings matter?

"They do" 

"Then why didn't you protect your friends?" 

Adrien didn't know what to say as he had nothing to say 

"Just as I thought. You where my partner but you sided with the emery, I all ready put Alya behind bars and I am 100% sure that it will be your new home I'm sure your Father will be very proud" 

Adrien felt the tears at the edge of his eyes 

"Why didn't you tell anyone that Lila was lying?" 

"Because if I did then Lila would just stayed a bad person and would never become good. Also Lila had no friends when she first came to Paris and as someone who knows what its like to be alone, I didn't what her to be alone, she needed a friend" 

"Lila didn't want friends, she wanted fans because she loves attention and if she did wanted friends she wouldn't lie 24/7" 

"But" 

"And then there is what she and your Father were doing" 

Adrien looked confused at Ladybug. 

Ladybug turned around and nodded to whoever was on the other side of the glass and a part recording of Lila's interrogation was played.

"Adrien is such a nice person but really gullible. He knows that I am a lair but still helps me no wonder I fell in love with him and I want him all to my self so I had this amazing idea that I would get on his Father's good side.   
Gabriel is very picky on who Adrien can be friends with and I wanted Adrien all to my self so tellings lies about Adrien's friends being bad influences meaning that Gabriel will take Adrien's friends away so Adrien will be mine, all to my self" 

Adrien couldn't believe what Lila was going to do to him, return him to his life before he went to school but this time Lila would be the person who would be with him not Chloe as it was before. 

"Adrien I know you mean good but there are consequences to actions, I will try to get a deal with the Judge for a lesser sentenced for you but I can't make any promises" 

"Thank you Marinette is Plagg okay?" 

"He's angry, misses his kitten but I will make sure he is given to a good owner" 

Ladybug step up and leaves she walks right into the bathroom and breaks down not realising that Adrien is also sobbing back in the interrogation room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not a happy one but it needed to be done as Adrien has to face some kind of backlash for protecting Lila lies from everyone, it will be a great wake up call for him. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Adrien and Marinette work together to expose Lila lies by going to Lila hometown and talking to the people Lila threaten in the past.


	3. Off to Rome Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 2 parter which sees Marinette and Adrien travel to Rome to work with the people Lila have destroyed. 
> 
> This chapter sees Marinette tells Adrien everything going on about Lila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU - Characters are age between 16-17

When Adrien was invited to Marinette's for lunch he didn't know what to think. But spending time with his friend was always a good thing. 

They walked back to the bakery in complete silence, Tom and Sabine welcomed them and then they went to Marinette's bedroom. 

Sitting on the Chaise Longue Marinette looked at Adrien "This is it Marinette now or ever he's your friend" she said to herself. 

"Adrien I am going to tell you something and you are going to listen and not but in okay?"

Adrien nodded he was worried that Marinette was going to break their friendship off. 

"I know you said that we shouldn't expose Lila because you are worried about her feelings and that she would be akumaitzed again even through she was already akumatized 3 times before but she is hurting everyone with no remorse. You, Me, Alya, Nino, Chloe, Kagami, Ladybug, Cat Noir every single person she comes across she hurts" 

"I saw Ladybug call Lila out in front of you but what you didn't know is that before you arrived at the park. Lila threw your Father book in the bin" Adrien's eyes grew wide "Lila is the reason why you where taken out of school" 

"A-and what about you?" Adrien said quietly "She threatened me in the bathroom saying she would take my friends away from me as well as you. she wanted me to be alone. I was so sad that I broke down and was mere seconds from being akumatized" 

Adrien couldn't breathe after what he heard Lila had threatened the best person in the whole world, Adrien knew what his life was before he arrived at school, Lila was trying to do that to Marinette, Lila would go down for that.

Marinette saw tears coming out of Adrien eyes using her quick thinking she pull Adrien into a hug within seconds Adrien was crying his eyes out "I'm so,so sorry I'm a terrible friend" he keep saying. 

"Adrien please look at me" Adrien looks at Marinette "It's not your thought" 

"I was a coward who didn't say anything and you got hurt and if you don't what to be friends with me I understand" 

"You're my friend Adrien to the end of time. I should have told you earlier everything is good between us" 

"And what did Lila do to everyone else?" Adrien asks 

"With Alya she did an interview saying she was Ladybug best friend meaning one of the most popular post on the Ladyblog is a lie. She has not taken it down even after I keep telling her. but she keeps saying that "Your just jealous that she is hanging around Adrien" 

"Jealous?" 

"Not the time but when the truth comes out her future as a reporter will be in question" 

"You are talking about Alya right?", "We barley talk anymore" 

Marinette then told Adrien the rest of Lila's lies it took almost to the end of lunch "And then there was Kagami" 

"You remember when Lila lied her way into your house when she was in your room kiss you on the cheek without your permission and then send that photo to every one of your friends. Kagami saw that photo and that was got her akumatized into Oni-Chan"

"I hate her so fucking much" 

"You and me both" then they broke into giggles "Oh my god class starts in 2 minutes. 

***TIME SKIP TO END OF SCHOOL DAY***

Marinette and Adrien were inside the locker room it was just them as it was the end of school day "Marinette I have an idea of us taking Lila down" 

"I'm all ears" 

"So its fair to say that you have not been the first person that Lila has threatened, there has to be many more so I'm thinking we go to her old school in Rome and work with all of the people Lila tried to destroyed" 

"You mean we will work with everyone Lila has threatened" 

Adrien nodded "Just one question how do we get to Rome?" 

"Leave that to me" 

Gabriel Agreste was in his secret lair looking at his wife

"Emile there is not a day that goes by when I wish you where here with me and Adrien but for now it is only a dream" 

Gabriel would have love to spend more time with his wife but he had a meeting with Adrien who wanted to talk to him about an upcoming photoshoot he walked into the lift which took him back to his atelier. 

A minute later Adrien knocked "Come in" Adrien entered "Father you care about the Gabriel brand a lot, more then me so I was thinking that for an upcoming photoshoot that it can be done in Rome" 

"I mean think about it, this will be great for the brand our sales in Italy will sell through the roof"

"It is amazing Adrien we should do it on Friday" 

"Perfect I'm bringing Marinette,bye Father" Adrien left before Gabriel could open is mouth.

Nooroo flew out of Gabriel jacket he was smiling "Looks like your son has a thing for the designer" 

"Don't be ridiculous Nooroo, my son can't be in love he's too young" 

Nooroo just rolled his eyes. 

2 Days later and Marinette Adrien, Nathalie, Vincent and The Gorilla arrived in Rome. Adrien was doing a summer shoot.   
Gabriel had booked 3 locations Trevi Fountain, a Swimming Pool and a Restaurant, there was also time for Sightseeing which would be use for taking Lila down. 

The first location was Trevi Fountain they arrived at 5.15am due to the fact that Vincent wanted to get it during a sunrise.

Adrien and Marinette were sitting by the Trevi Fountain happily eating breakfast. 

Adrien was wearing a bright blue shirt and grey shorts while Marinette was in a beautiful red dress, she also had her hair down which Adrien found very cute.

"So the start of 3 photoshoots today, this must be a busy day for you" 

"Not really one day I had 6 Photoshots in a day" 

"Adrien that is not good for a teenagers body" 

"This is Gabriel Agreste we are talking about, you do what he tells you to do, no ifs or buts" 

"Well when we return back to Paris, I'm going to have a huge talk with your Father he has to learn that you have rights and there will be consequences" 

Before Adrien could open his mouth Vincent clap his hands it was time to start the photoshoot. it took 45 minutes. 

At 10am they were in a Pizza Restaurant, it was the second part of the photoshoot, Gabriel had the whole restaurant closed until midday so Marinette and Adrien only had an hour to get everything done. 

They were sitting by a table which had a Margherita Pizza, Pizza Rolls and Dough Balls with Garlic Butter. 

Vincent took photos of them laughing and enjoying the food, if was fair to say that Adrien was in food freedom he was so making sure his kids had the great taste of Italian food. 

***TIME SKIP-SWIMMING POOL***

Adrien was in the boys changing room he was looking at the mirror he was wearing the latest brand of swimming trunks which were bright blue. Adrien had something on his mind which Plagg notice right away. 

"You seem down kid, you could use some Camembert" 

"It's not that Plagg just worried about this photoshoot"

"Why is it because you're doing it without your top on?" 

"Im worried Marinette would treat me differently" 

"And thats bad because" 

Adrien crosses arms around his chest "This is Marinette she... she" 

"You love her" 

"Pff no Marinette jus" Plagg butted in and flew right to Adrien's face "Don't you dare say it"

"A friend" Plagg then slapped Adrien across the face "OW Plagg what the fuck"

"My god Adrien you are the dumbest person ever it is so painfully obvious that you Adrien Agreste are in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng" 

"But she's just a friend, I love Ladybug" 

"But what if you have never meet Ladybug? You would have fallen in love with Marinette and is that a bad thing?"

Adrien had to stop and think really hard he through about all those moments with Marinette and the more he thought about it. The more he realise that he always had feelings for Marinette.

"Think you finally realise it kid, you love pigtails" 

"I have a crush on Marinette" Adrien whispered 

"I didn't hear you" Plagg tease

"I HAVE A CRUSH ON MARINETTE" 

"Perfect I'm going to go to Marinette right now" Plagg flew out of the locker room "What Plagg get back here" Adrien rush after Plagg before he found himself in Marinette's room on the floor face down.

Marinette looked shocked at Adrien she was only wearing a blue with white spot bikini she also had her hair down it was a good thing she wasn't naked. 

"Adrien" she said as she put her hands on her hips "Your lost?" Adrien got him self up "I-im f-fine" 

At that moment Plagg appeared "Listen here Marinette, Adrien is in love with you, you love him so you two are going to talk about your feelings now come on Tikki lets leave these two love birds alone" 

"Plagg you son of a bitch come here so I can slap you" 

"Come and get me Sugercube", "I hate that name Stinky Sock" Tikki chase Plagg out of the locker room. 

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other in shock. 

"We need to talk" Marinette said with serious in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I have decided to make this a 2 parter due to the fact that there is a lot going on and it would be too long for just 1 chapter so making it into 2 chapters makes it move more freely. 
> 
> Next Chapter: The Final Photoshoot, Adrien and Marinette meet Lila ex friends and Lila empire starts to crumble.


	4. Off to Rome Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette work with new friends to bring Lila Rossi Down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter has sex

Marinette leaning by the lockers her arms across looking at Adrien who look like he had only seconds to live. 

"So Adrien or Cat Noir you love me" she points to herself using her thumbs "Me" 

"I only realise that I had a crush on you in the last 5 minutes, you can thank Plagg" 

"Oh I will with all the free camembert in the world" Marinette was seeing that Adrien looked at bit sad "Adrien is there something wrong?" Marinette asked with a bit of worry in her voice. 

"Are you okay with me being Cat Noir?" Marinette grasps "Its just that you always seem different around Adrien and Cat Noir, is it because of what happen when me first met?" 

Marinette rush up to Adrien giving him a huge hug "I love you Adrien ever since you gave me your umbrella" 

Meanwhile outside an angry little red Kwami was giving another Kwami a good telling off 

"Are you out of your mind Plagg, you do realise how many rules you have broken. They are not supposed to know each other identity's you saw what happen with Rena Rouge and Carapace during Heroes Day" 

"Adrien needs happiness and only Marinette can give that to him, you have not seen first hand what his life is. He is alone, always alone his own Father sees him more as a trophy which must be the person son, perfection in everything no if or buts, I have never heard Gabriel tell Adrien that he loves him or do anything that is like a normal Dad so I'm sorry if I was giving the one thing that his own flesh and blood couldn't never give him HAPPINESS." 

"You really care about him", "He's my Brother". Tikki and Plagg hug then flew back to their owners. 

Tikki and Plagg arrive back in the locker room to see Adrien full on kissing Marinette who was pushed up against the wall, her legs wrapped around Adrien. Plagg flew to the ground and pick up Marinette's Bixini top. "I believe you have dropped this" Marinette and Adrien looked at Tikki and Plagg the same way kids look like when parents walk in on the child having sex. 

***TIME SKIP***

"And that a wrapped well done" Vincent said as the final photoshoot was finished Adrien and Marinette spend a whole afternoon in the pool.  
It was the most fun that Adrien had at a photoshoot in a long time. Adrien and Marinette went back to change then it was to start the real reason for coming to Rome taking Lila Rossi down. 

Walking hand in hand back into the hotel the two love birds were in a world in their own, tomorrow morning they would begin the biggest mission of their lives, it's going to be a challenge but they survived going up against Hawk Moth. They had each other. 

Adrien was laying on the bed playing a game on his phone he only had a towel on as he had a shower. He was thinking back on the day, He had a Girlfriend and not just any Girlfriend Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the best person in the world who is also his parter in crime Ladybug. 

His train of through was cut short when Marinette appeared on the edge of the bed, Marinette was still wet and covered in only a towel. 

Adrien puts his phone away then hugged Marinette from behind, he didn't mind that she was still wet he was happy with her. Marinette smiled and kiss his hand, Adrien responded with kissing her neck which made her moan. 

"You want to continue with the love making session kitty, I got condoms" 

Adrien pulled Marinette down on top of him, Marinette smirked "I think its time that the Kitty gets the milk" 

***NEXT MORNING***

Adrien woke up from the best night sleep he had in a long time. He had his arms wrapped around Marinette, both were naked but neither of them cared.

Marinette rolled over to face Adrien. She opens her eyes  
"Morning beautiful" Marinette gives Adrien a quick kiss on the lips "Sleep well?"  
Marinette nodded "Todays the day", "It sure is" Adrien got on top of Marinette and kissed her for 30 seconds "Adrien, I'm going to take a shower, you can join if you want two" Marinette walked to the bathroom, Adrien happily walked behind her heading for their first shower has a couple. 

The shower was finished and Breakfast was eaten it was time to start bringing down Lila. 

Marinette didn't know where she and Adrien would be meeting the Anti-Lila gang. But Adrien did and it was at a small cafe near the Colosseum. They walked happily hand in hand arriving just before 10am. 

Adrien opened the door "Ladies first" Marinette poked him on the nose "Boop" they gigged then entered the cafe where they saw 4 teenagers happily talking "Is that?", "Yep" Adrien waved his arms in the air, the teens smiled and waved back. 

There was 2 girls and 2 boys, there names were Sofia Bianchi, Donna Ricci Antonio Russo and Giovanni Bianchi. 

They are age around 15-17 years old, they only became friends because Lila Rossi ruined their lives. Each one knew that Lila was lying, tried to call her out and protect their friends, but they were turned on by the people they could trust.  
Lila threatened them saying that they would be alone and she made good promise because before they knew it each one of them were alone, there friends hated them and one of them even tried to end their life but light was there has by magic each one of them moved to the same school and the same class. Quickly they found out about Lie-la and fast became great friends the rest of the class also learned the horrors that the new kids went through. 

As Marinette was listing to their stories, she felt a sense of happiness. Happiness that was she is not alone in this war. 

"So Marinette" said Sofia "You have listen to our tales. Now it's your turn" 

Marinette took a deep breath "When Lila first arrived and was telling these stories about her knowing Prince Ali, Jagged Stone and so on and so on, I knew she was lying because of how stupid her lies were.  
But she said that she was best friends with Ladybug which doesn't make any sense seeing how Ladybug would never become friends with a normal person also seeing how Lila had only just arrived from Italy and there had been zero akuma attacks meaning Ladybug have never been outside of Paris because you never know when Hawk Moth is going to attack and if Ladybug was in Italy it would make the news.  
Also my former BFF Alya Cesare who is the creator of the Ladyblog uploaded an interview of Lila saying she is best friend of Ladybug and Alya just uploaded it on her blog without even checking if its true, I mean she could just wait for the next akuma attack and ask her also what if Hawk Moth saw the video and tried to use her in getting Ladybug's Miraculous" 

"Lila liked me" Adrien said "But it was because I'm famous, an Agreste. Lila wanted me to herself like herself, no friends just her.  
She would touch me without asking me, if anyone saw me they could see that I was uncomfortable with it.  
She would always get up in my personal space and she got my Bodyguard and my Fathers personal assistant in trouble, once again she lied saying she was behind on her work and she wanted my help and being the person I am of course agreed.  
She managed to get herself in my bedroom and of course didn't needed any help she just wanted along time with me which meant going through my staff and kissing me on the cheek without asking me and then sending it to everyone of my friends which got my best friend Kagami akumatized" 

"And the worse part is that according to Cat Noir, Lila fake an injury to get Cat Noir away from Ladybug so she would be alone to fight Oni-Chan " 

"But why does Lila hate Ladybug?" Antonio asked. 

"Ladybug called her out about them being friends in front of Adrien and because of that Lila had a deep hated for Ladybug" 

"So Lila hates Ladybug because she ruined the chances of being with a boy she likes even thought that said boy has zero feelings for her" 

Adrien and Marinette nodded 

"After Volpina Lila didn't return back to the school and it wasn't until a couple of months later on Heroes Day when she gave a video call form her own bedroom saying she was with Prince Ali and working with him on saying the environment.  
Afterwards she got akumatized into Voplina again where she made the illusion of akumatized Ladybug killing Cat Noir with his own cataclysm and less than a few minutes later Hawk Moth had his army" 

"So Lila and Hawk Moth were working together" Donna said "Lila is working with a well know terrorist" Giovanni replayed 

"A few days after Heroes Day, Lila return and before even stepping foot in the school was wanted things to go her way, she lied about having tinnitus after saving Jagged Stone's kitten on a highway" 

Sofia, Donna, Antonio and Giovanni looked shocked "Please tell me that people didn't believe her?" Sofia asked Marinette said nothing "They are fucking idiots", "Quite right" Adrien said 

"So because of Lila's fake tinnitus about saving Jagged kitten even through Jagged has never had a kitten a quick 5 second google search would tell you and I know him personally so I was moved form my seat because Alya wanted to be next to Nino and moved to the back of the classroom on my own from the seat that I thought form the class bully" 

"During lunch Lila lied about having a sprained wrist so she had the entire class get her lunch. I tired to prove that her wrist was not sprained by throwing a napkin which was roll up and made of paper and Lila caught it with the same sprained wrist" Marinette said the latter in quote marks "Saying she was and you're not going to believe this Lila made up another lie about she was saving Max a classmate from getting his eyes gouged out even through" Marinette used her fingers "1 you don't lose eyes due to napkins and 2 Max wears glassies" 

"And yet remember that Max made an AI Robot and yet believes that napkins make you lose an eye" Adrien said 

"You have the dumbest people in the world" "Thank you but that not the worst part. Afterwards I went to the bathroom to calm down because no one was believe me and Lila appeared trying again to get me a second chance, I told her no saying she needs to stop lying and in a finger click" 

"She threatened you saying she will destroy all of your friendships making sure you spend the rest of all life alone" 

"I broke down afterwards and came seconds from being akumatized but luckily clam down at the last second" 

"Whatever you need to take Lila down we will help you" Sofia said Marinette smiled "So where do we start?" 

After many hours of planning an idea was made. 

It was a week later and everyone was returning back to school after the weekend and everyone was talking not on what they have they have done or catching up but because of a news story from Italy. 

Apparently an article from an Italian newspaper published a story about how an Italian embassy daughter who attends Françoise Dupont High School was using lies to ruin friendships and lives and how she was working with Hawk Moth to bring down Ladybug and Cat Noir. 

It didn't take long for everyone to put together that it was taking about Lila Rossi I mean how many embassy daughters were at Françoise Dupont High School. 

"I can't believe Lila is such a monster. She seems so nice" 

"Theres more" 

"The claims were brought forward by two students of the school Marinette Dupin-Cheng and Adrien Agreste both first hand knew how bad Lila lies were" 

"Lila threatened me saying I would be alone due to calling her lies out. Because of her I have lost friendships which might never be fixed she needs to know that there will be consequences" 

"I felt for Lila's lies at first and it wasn't until Ladybug call her out on them being friends that I learned that Lila lied but keep it quiet due to the fact I was worried if more people found out she would be hated because as someone who grew up in the spotlight life goes on. But I was wrong because she hurt my friend and after finding out, we meet other people Lila threatened and decided to tell the world our story.  
It is also knowing that Lila Rossi made me fell very uncomfortable with her getting very close touching me and even kissing me without my consent and after many talks I discovered its Sexual Harassment, I Adrien Agreste am a victim of sexual harassment"

It was at that moment that Adrien and Marinette walk into the school hand in hand they saw the whole class looking at them "So" said Marinette "Guess you finally worked out that I was telling the truth about Lila then" Marinette leaned next to Adrien, her arms across together.

At that moment Alya stood up and boy did she look angry she walked to Marinette waving the newspaper in her face "The Ladyblog is ruined because of you, it says and I quote Alya Cesaire uploaded untrusted information on her blog. Her interview with Lila Rossi saying she was best friends with Ladybug is full of lies and anyone with a brain or thinks or a few minutes will see how total BS it is. Alya could have asked Ladybug herself and she would have gotten the truth" 

"It's called consequences and you're not the only one who will be getting it" 

Everyone was wandering what Marinette had meant 

Marinette turned to Miss Bustier "Why didn't you ask Lila for a doctor's note?" 

Bustier through long and hard "I don't know" 

"You should have ask for a doctors note, call her parents, leave a message, send a text but you didn't do any of that" 

"You want to know where Lila is right now? She is in a police station being question, her Mother could lose her job because of Lila skipping months of school and there is a high chance that Lila has been working for Hawk Moth" 

"Im sorry" Bustier said 

"There has also been problems with this school. People have been bullied all of the time by Chloe Bourgeois and did you do anything about it? No you left her continue because she's the mayor daughter that is an abuse of power.  
You remember your birthday when Chloe ruined the birthday present I got to you but did you tell Chloe off no you took me out of the classroom and told me to forgive Chloe so it can get a good example. You do know that I was royally piss off right so much that Hawk Moth sense my anger and tried to Akumatized me and you still think she should be unpunished?" 

"What about Timebraker, Lady Wifi, Evillustrator, Rogercop, Dark Cupid, Horrificator, Princess Fragrance, Stoneheart, Kung Food, Reflekta, Vanisher, Despair Bear, Frighningale, Zombizou, every single one was cause by Chloe and did she get in trouble for it? Did you act like a real adult?

"N-no" Bustier said weekly 

"You're not perfect Bustier, no one is, I'm not its because of me Ladybug and Cat Noir went up against "Gamer, Riposte" 

"She went after me sweetie" "Quiet" she head her hand up "Befana, Gigantitan, Glaciator, Frozer, Reverser, Anansi, Animasetro, Bakerix, Christmaster, Ikari Gozen even Cat Blanc but you no what, I made up for it learn my lesson which is something that Chloe has never done" 

"I got my Father Akumatized" 

"I didn't what to do this but I have no choice, I given my evidence to the school board who will be launching an investigation into the school" and with that Marinette and Adrien walked out of the classroom leaving being the very shocked students and teacher. 

Outside the school Adrien and Marinette were walking towards the park, Adrien put his arms around his Girlfriend "So you taken down Lila, The Ladyblog, The School, Chloe, probably the Mayor is there anyone else?" 

"Yep your Father"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Truth be told I did not expect this story to be 2 chapters. Just had so much writing for it. 
> 
> So what happens in case anyone is wondering is that Adrien and Marinette took a long weekend to Italy using a Gabriel photoshoot as cover to meet with former enemies of Lila Rossi to work out a plan on taking Lila down.  
> They brought her down by giving an interview to a newspaper, talked to the Embassy and Police about Lila skipping school and the theory of her working for Hawk Moth. 
> 
> Because of this Miss Rossi lost her job, Lila was sent to prison, Alya lost her reputation as a journalist because of the Lila video because of it The Ladyblog was shut down. 
> 
> Mayor Bourgeois lost his seat and was replace by someone who really cared about the city and its people. 
> 
> The School was given a major warning, Mr Damocles and Miss Bustier were fired and never to work in schools again. 
> 
> And finally Marinette told Gabriel off about his shit parenting skills saying he was never fit to be a parent and that Adrien is going to live with her.  
> Gabriel is very angry and is about to hit Marinette when Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.  
> Gabriel tells Adrien to give him his Miraculous so he can bring his Mother back, Marinette and Adrien take on Hawk Moth and win throwing Gabriel and Nathalie behind bars. 
> 
> Afterwards they move school, go to university get married have their 3 kids and live happily ever after. 
> 
> Next Chapter: A Version of Chameleon where Lila's Threat to Marinette was recorded and what happen next.


	5. Recording Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Happens if Lila Threat to Marinette was Recorded.

Marinette was having the worst day of her life she was late to school, force out of her seat and to the back without permission all because of Lila Rossi and her ridiculous stories about saving Jagged Stone's kitten on a runaway a story which could be proven by doing a 5 second google search or asking her as she knew Jagged, designed his glasses and latest album cover but her friend seem to forget that also there was the whole napkin thing and Lila's clam that napkin could make Max lose his eyes and yet the class believe her. Her class was the dumbest people ever and to top it off Lila threaten her saying she was going to take all of her friends away form her and even Adrien the boy she liked. 

She wanted to break down and was going to. She just needed some private time but then Tikki appeared she was holding her phone and it was on the video app Marinette grab the phone looking at the latest video of Lila treating her "Ha, Ha, Ha,Ha,Ha,Ha" Tikki looked confused at her owner "Marinette?" 

"Proof" she shows her phone to Tikki "This is the one thing that Alya never boarded to get proof" 

"So what are you going to do?" 

"Well first I could kiss you Tikki but I'm going to take this to Principal Damocles" 

***PRINCIPAL DAMOCLES OFFICE***

Damocles watched the video with shocked going all over his face. The school favourite student was being threatened right under his nose by a fellow student who came across as kind with great stories about her life and famous people but it was all lies and when Marinette tried to prove it she that to ruin her life. 

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Marinette. Could you tell me how you found out about Lila's lies if you don't mind" 

Marinette then told Damocles the events leading up to Ladybug calling her out 

"So Adrien must know as well?" said Damocles. Marinette nodded "Adrien Agreste to the Principal Office, Adrien Agreste to the Principal Office" 

Meanwhile in the locker room Adrien was putting his things away when he heard the recording of Mr Damocles asking him to come to the office. Plagg flew out of his shirt pocket "Oh Adrien, looks like your in trouble" 

"I hope not" Adrien said sadly "Because Father will take me out of school then" 

Lila entered the room "Adrien" she said "No, no, no Lila, not now, I'm not helping you with your problems" Adrien rush out before Lila could even say anything. 

Adrien entered the Principal Office and is shocked to see Marinette there "Adrien sit down" Adrien sits down next to Marinette 

"Am I'm in Trouble?" Adrien asks 

"Can you tell me how you found out about Lila Rossi lies?" 

Adrien did not expect this he didn't like that Lila was lying but as long as it wasn't hurting anyone then it didn't matter also he was worried that Lila would remain bad forever if force to come clean about her lies and after going up against her as Volpina that is something he does not what to go through again. Also Lila needs friends and as someone who knows all about loneliness. Adrien didn't what that for anyone. 

But at the same time Adrien knew he couldn't lie especially as his friend and the principal was there so he told the truth about how Lila saying she was a member of the Fox Miraculous pass down from her family and how Ladybug called her out and that she was in Paris and caused the Akumatized Ladybug to kill Cat Noir. 

"If you knew Lila was lying why didn't you speak up today in class as I was moved form my seat to the back force to be on my own and watch her touch you?" 

"But if she got humiliate, she'll just be hurt more. Making a bad guy suffer has never turned them into a good guy" 

Marinette looked at Damocles who played the recording on Marinette phone "I only tell people what they want to hear".

"It's called lying!"

"There's nothing you can do about it, anyway. People can't resist when they hear what they like to hear. If you don't want to be my friend, fine! But soon you won't have any friends left at all, and trust me, I'll make sure you never get close to Adrien in class or anywhere. You seem a little less dumb than the others so I'll give you one last chance. You're either with me or against me. You don't have to answer right away. I'll give you 'till the end of class today."

Adrien felt sick listing to the recording. Lila had threaten the greatest person second to Ladybug to isolation something he has spend the first 13 years of his life doing and she doesn't Marinette to be around him. He couldn't imagine his life without Marinette, no way Lila was going to let that happen. 

Tears started to come out of Adrien's face, Marinette quickly saw it and pulled Adrien next to her "I'm such a bad friend, I hurt you" Adrien said while he was crying into Marinette arms. 

"Adrien look at me" Adrien looked at Marinette, he looked so sad liked his heart was being break into many little pieces.   
Marinette wiped the tears away from Adrien. "Adrien you are the greatest person in the world and you being my friend is the greatest thing that as happen to me" 

"Thanks Marinette and I promise you, Lila will pay for whats she has done" 

"Lila Rossi to the Principal Office, Lila Rossi to the Principal Office"

A few minutes passed and Lila entered she froze when she saw Adrien and Marinette there 

"Miss Rossi sit down please" Lila looked at Marinette who was next to Adrien she wanted to be near him. 

"Lila I want to talk to you about what happen earlier today in the bathroom" 

"Marinette threatened me, I wanted to be her friend but she said that she would turn everyone against me and have Adrien all to herself" 

Everyone just rolled her eyes "Because that sound like something Marinette would do? isn't it Lie-la" 

Lila grasped "Im not a lair, i've never lied in my life" 

"I was there when Ladybug called you out about being friends with her. You never left Paris as you made the illusion of Ladybug killing Cat Noir" 

"And I know Jagged, I designed his sunglasses and album cover" 

"Y-you did?" Lila had no idea but before she could get an answer out Mr Damocles played the recording. 

"You make me sick" Adrien said "You attack the most special person in the whole world, someone who is like family to me. This has been the worst day of my life, not since learning Mum was missing that I felt sick to be alive and its all because of you" 

"You don't mean that?", "I do and in the words of my Father you're a bad influence and an Agreste is never friends with bad influence" 

Adrien held Marinette hand which made Lila's blood boil. 

"What do you see in that loser?" Lila angrily asked Adrien 

Adrien stood up from his seat, he looked at Lila with such anger in his face.   
Marinette was keeping an eye out for an akuma because the last thing she ever wanted to do was to go up against her crush. 

"Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Marinette is the greatest person that I have ever met, she was the first friend that I made.   
Marinette is kind, funny and beautiful. When I'm down thinking about her makes me happy, I am a better person because of Marinette and for you to threaten her with taking away friends and forcing her to be alone, that is the horrible because I spend the first 13 years of my life alone, no friends and I hated every single moment of it. I hate liars, I hate bullies, I hate seeing my friends sad and most importantly I hate you" 

"You did this" she looks at Marinette "Because of you Adrien will never be mine" 

"He was never yours to begin with" 

"Your wrong and he will be mine even if I have to kill every single person he loves, friend or family" 

Lila then started to punch the wall "Lila stop pushing my wall" 

"Come on notice me" suddenly she saw it the akuma and looked at Marinette an evil smirk on her face. 

Before anyone could react to what was happening Lila pushed Marinette up the desk Adrien and Mr Damolces looked at the akuma heading towards the girls "Lila" said Adrien "Don't do this if you do this there will be no going back" 

Lila grabs the akuma "I wonder if Ladybug and Cat Noir will be able to beat this akuma?" Lila said in pure evil mode, she then lifted Marinette top up and shove the akuma into her chest.

"NOOOOOOO" yelled Adrien, he then pulled Lila away from Marinette. 

"You can't stop it, Hawk Moth will finally win" 

Mr Damocles knocked Lila out he then called the police. 

Meanwhile Adrien was holding Marinette in his arms who was screaming in pain as the akuma had gone inside her body through her belly botton.

"Mari?" Adrien weekly asked, tears were coming down his face "You need to fight it, you are the strongest person that I know, your stronger than Hawk Moth, your stronger than the Akumas and most importantly your stronger than Lila Rossi". 

Marinette grabbed onto Adrien "I love you" Marinette then walked weekly out of the office while screaming in pain 

"Call an Ambulance", "All ready have", "Good" Adrien then rushed out to see Marinette trying to go down the stairs, he rush putting her arms around his "Where two?"

"G-ground" as soon as they made it down the stairs Marinette collapse on the floor 

"Marinette wake up, please you have to wake up" 

Marinette whole body started to shake it was clear that the akuma was trying to kill her. 

"WHERE'S THE FUCKING AMBULANCE?" Adrien yelled and at that moment the sound of sirens were heard, Police and Paramedics arrived. 

Adrien pointed the police to the Principal Office where they brought out Lila Rossi in handcuffs all while she was kicking and screaming. 

"Get the defibrillator" 

The defibrillator was brought out, the paramedics then cut open Marinette top, Adrien put the two sticky pads on Marinette's chest. 

"Quick question" said one of the paramedics "What are you planning on doing?" 

"Getting the akuma out of my friend" Adrien then pushed the changer on Marinette which send an electric shock through Marinette

Meanwhile Alya was returning from lunch she couldn't understand why Marinette didn't like Lila, it was getting out of hand her Jealousy of seeing Adrien with another girl. But all of that thinking stopped when she saw Adrien giving her CPR she quickly rush to Adrien. 

"What happen?" asked Alya keening down next to Adrien 

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7" Adrien gave Marinette CPR, kiss her then repeat then did the defibrillator again "CLEAR" Marinette then grasp holding onto Adrien for dear life "I got you Princess, I'm here" 

Marinette then started to gag and cough up the akuma which came out of her mouth she then passed out. 

"We'll take it form here" The paramedics said as they put Marinette on a stretcher "Im coming with her" Adrien said 

By now there was an audience "ADRIEN AGRESTE" an angry Alya called, Adrien and looked at Alya "Yes Alya", "Whats going on?" 

"You want do know whats going on Alya.... Lila Rossi lied about everything, knowing Ladybug, Prince Ali, Jagged Stone, Marinette called her out and Lila threaten her saying she would take away her friends but Marinette recorded it and show it to Mr Damolces and when Lila found out she used her anger and attack Marinette by shoving an akuma into her" 

Adrien left then stopped and turned around "And another thing" if you were a good reporter you would have checked to see if Lila was Ladybug best friend before uploading that interview" 

***HOSPITAL***

Marinette woke up to find herself in a hospital bed and in hospital clothes and her hair was down not in her pigtails but the most shocking thing was that Adrien Agreste had his head on the bed fast asleep. 

Just then a Nurse came in "Oh good your up, how you're doing?" 

"Good and where are my parents" 

"They had to pop out but will be back in a few minutes" 

"And Adrien?" 

"Never left your side" 

5 minutes after the nurse left Adrien woke up and in seconds he was giving Marinette a giant teddy bear hug. 

"Mari, your awake, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you" 

"It's ok Adrien, i'm fine" 

"I don't know what I'll do if something happen to you" 

"As long as we have each other, doesn't matter what happens to us" 

Adrien smiled "You don't have to worry about Lila anymore" 

"And why's that?" 

"As I speak Lila is in her new home of a small little cell in a prison for the worst criminals, serving at least 30 years" 

"And what about everyone else?" 

"Well her Mother has lost her job because having a Daughter who is a terrorist, Your friends are and I quote royally pissed at Lila for using them and are working to make it up to you for the way the treated you" 

Marinette then moved to the left of edge of the bed, Adrien got the message and got on the bed, relaxing next to Marinette arms wrapped around her.   
Adrien felt happy because Marinette was saved and most impartially he loved her now all he needed to do was to think of a perfect time to ask her out. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's the end, I hope you enjoyed these stories of Lila getting what coming to her and of course lots of Adrienette. 
> 
> The Next Story will be Inside Gabriel Agreste Mind: Season 2


End file.
